Forbidden Blood
by EternusX229
Summary: It wasn't until that day that I realized that life was the most precious thing stolen from me
1. Forbidden

It all happened so very fast.

One minute, life was there.

The next…

it was not

It had happened years ago, before I became part of his life and him to mine.

I lived a very dull life. From the minute I was created I realized there was something I had to know to live on and that was to live in secret.

I had to live on the blood of others, I had to live away from society, away from the world; dead to the world. It was painful, it was the death of me and yet I could not escape it.

It wasn't until that day that I realized that life was the most precious thing stolen from me. The simple joys of laughing with friends, conversing with one another never seemed so distant until I became one with the dead.

I had been walking countless days, waiting to die, waiting to perish into nothing yet I was rewarded with nothing but the pain of hunger and the thought of despair. Nothing could save me but my own death from the hands of one with my own forsaken power yet no one dared.

It wasn't until I met him.

"Are you okay?" hazel eyes looked down into mine and hands brushed away my disheveled hair as I lay there on the ocean shore, the moon beaming with all it's might and the waves crashing furiously against the shoreline. My eyes burned from desire to have what I wish I could no longer have. In front of me was the perfect meal yet the perfect someone. My hand subconsciously raising to meet his face. So precious was human life yet I could not partake in it. He flinched and worry became apparent. "You're so cold. Let's get you inside or you'll catch a cold." His voice was stern and kind. His arms held me tight, trying to pass on warmth that never came.

Placing me gently onto the bed I stared at him as he walked from room to room, in search of something. When he sat next to me his lips frowned. "You're pale. Are you hungry?" He asked with much concern. _Mmm very._

I sat up only to have powerful but gentle hands push me back down. "You must rest. I'll bring you food." he grabbed what was in his lap and extended the blanket before me. "So that you're no longer cold." Stern and serious he may have been but his heart was full of kindness. Yes, humans were easy to trust. Too naive. Yet, so precious they were.

I grabbed his wrist before he left the bed. "Wait," his eyes widening a little once my face turned to him, eyes red as crimson and a frown full of regret. "I can't anymore. Forgive me." Throwing him harshly onto that bed, I pinned his arms above him and straddled his waist. "You're so handsome, so kind and so perfect. How I wish I was any different than I am now." I softly whispered against his neck.

He was silent, probably in too much shock. Not even the slightest tremble. "Take what you want." The words stopped me in my tracks. Looking up to see that stern face and those rough Hazel eyes. He stared into mine. A hand left my hold and cupped my face. "You're so beautiful."

Yes, humans are… valuable to us.

They destroy us.

That's why, they're our food.

I closed my eyes and rage filled me. Grabbing his hand into mine again, I pinned them above him. "How dare you talk to me in that fashion!" I yelled. Too scared of being strung along by the kindness I once shared, the beauty of simplicity and life.

I bared my fangs ready to penetrate through the skin but I stopped. I just couldn't do it. "Do it." I gasped. "Make me one with you." I jumped off the bed as far as I could, much like cats would, staring at him in fear. "I don't fear death." He simply said sitting up from the mattress.

A nervousness grew within me, turning to anger, turning to hate and fear. He began to walk towards me and I couldn't take the hunger anymore. I grew faint. But being here was more dangerous than anywhere else.

Without thought, I ran towards the window and jumped out. I won't die. I cannot. But I'll deter myself until I find my prey.

Darkness shrouded me, engulfing me.

Yes, humans are dangerous.


	2. Insatiable

Hunger belittled him.

He laughed at his current state and held his mouth.

He had fallen quite far, thrown somewhere by the currents of the sea.

Eyes crimson red and not a soul in sight. He tripped over his foot and fell onto the wet sand. Gasping and panting for air, gripping his shirt open, he turned on his back and stared into the night sky. The pain excruciating, the amount of desire he had for a single drop. He groaned and shut his eyes tight hoping the darkness would overtake his mind and soon it would be over...temporarily.

In the distance he heard the voice of a little girl and his eyes shot open. Crimson against the darkness of the night. Shaking and struggling to stand on his own two feet, he made way for the noise beyond the tall grass at the far end of the beach.

Eyes illuminating what human eyes could not within the darkness and he panted looking, searching for what he so desperately wanted, so desperately needed. Falling on a few bushes and struggling to stand up as the voice yelled out again.

The light illuminated his pale face and he squinted. A beach villa shone brightly, the lights on and people inside. It seemed like a party. He groaned and held his throat. He heard the voice again and saw the little girl playing in the pool. "My lady please be careful. It is getting late and if My Lord finds out, I'm sure to have my head!" The man in a fine suit said in a hushed yet harsh whisper. The little girl laughed and continued on.

His nails dug into his neck and he fell to his knees again. _She is but a child…._ The feeling in the back of his throat aching and the hunger growing, his mouth watering and his head spinning. He growled and waited until the butler disappeared into the villa. The little girl played in the water and came towards the poolside. His eyes widened and in an instant he was at her side, hand clasping over her tiny mouth and tilting her head back. "I'm sorry…" voice filled with pain, he bared his fangs and his bright red eyes stared at the tiny neck.

Thick, hot red liquid falling down her throat as her body went limp and her eyes drew the last light of life. His body in a euphoric trance as the blood made way into his mouth and down his throat giving him the life his body body demanded. Tongue lapped at the roof of his mouth savoring every drop and he sighed contently dropping the now lifeless body with a thud. Blood trickling down his mouth and eyes bright as the last of the blood was swallowed.

Looking up at the sky as if it would wash away his sins, he smiled at the new amount of energy his body had obtained from a mere tiny little thing. Looking at the lifeless body before him, he grinned. So fragile was the life of a human, so fragile yet so precious. So very quickly would it be over with just the touch of his hands. It was so beautiful yet so dangerous. The frailty of what life he once had seemed precious to him more than ever.

His eyes reverted back to their natural blue and he heard footsteps making way to the pool from the second floor. He recognized the butler's steps and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Walking along the shore, hands trembling, he sighed licking his lips. Soon, he'll be hungry once again,

"Long time no see, Fuji." He heard in front of him. He came to a halt and glared at the man in front of him. Porcelain skin akin to the moon's pale complexion, facial features sharp and elegant, black hair pushed back accentuating his muscular jawline and eyes so bright with gold that if not for the moon's light above them, they'd definitely be the only light he would see. He pursed his lips and wiped the back of his hand against them clearing it of any blood. "I see you're quite the aggressive host to your own body's demand." A chuckle rang through his ears as the words slipped out of those pink lips.

He glared at the man a few feet from him. "What do you want, Nathaniel?" Voice full of disdain at the other man's presence. A chuckle was heard amongst the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of the wet sand crushing as Nathaniel made his way over to him. He was dressed in a long black coat, black trousers that stopped short of his calves and a white shirt that did little justice to cover his muscular chest. Licking his lips free of the blood and the desire for more growing within him, he took a few steps back. Too weary to deal with another problem aside from his hunger.

"He's asking for you." The voice pierced through his ears as a new found fear found itself within his body. Blue piercing eyes finally took hold of those golden ones; hiding his own fear through the mask he so long had in place. "He's not happy. Although, the details," He paused and ran a hand through those dark tresses. "I do not know of." A smirk on his face as if knowing his own trite. Fuji cleared his throat. Scowl very much taking over his facial features and straightened himself walking past Nathaniel. A hand firmly grabbed his arm and he pulled back to no avail from the strength on him. "You cannot go on like this." Nathaniel whispered, smirk gone, eyes full of sincerity and worry.

Fuji looked at him, eyebrows furrowed looking at the man who was seizing him. "Let go of me." He sharply said between gritted teeth.

Strength grew crushing the arm underneath his hold and growled pulling Fuji towards him. "Whatever it is you did, you do not have the strength to face him now." Close to his face, his eyes baring holes into his persona. "Allow me to help you." He whispered looking at those red stained lips.

He was aware and actually had consented once before to the man before him. Much history lied between them two and he hated it, despised it to his very core. He pulled his arm back and this time freed himself. Turning on his heel, ignoring the words of the other he began walking further down the shore when he abruptly stopped and a sweet scent penetrated his nostrils. His very skin crawled with anticipation and he whipped his head back to find himself staring at the blood that trickled down Nathaniel's neck and then the hand at his side. Claw like nails retreating back to normal and the hints of blood on his fingertips. Fuji hissed and willed his body to stop the abrupt reaction he was having. "You're hungry, weak and pathetic." Nathaniel walked towards him, craning his head as invitation. "Feed." Fuji's eyes turning crimson red, he closed them inhaling deeply the scent that overtook him, the amount of desire he had to lunge forward and drink the blood that was oozing out of his neck growing by the second. He fell to his knees grabbing his throat. Nathaniel now in front of him, a smile playing along those perfect lips. "Stop denying yourself the simple pleasures of life, stop fighting and take it."

Fuji growled and dug his hands into the wet sand beneath him and he could no longer fight it. He lunged forward dropping Nathaniel down to the sand, straddling his waist and fangs sinking into that perfect neck. He could feel the very essence of him going down his throat and relieving him of the very same hunger that drove him mad. He moaned feeling the blood touch his lips, his tongue and trickle down his throat. A hand was placed on the back of his head and Nathaniel groaned. "That's right." He threw his head back. A pleasure only they could understand filled him and slowly breaking the walls of his very sanity as those lips drank, sucked and lapped at his very flesh in such eagerness.

Long fingers tangling themselves along the brown locks of Fuji's and closing his eyes. Fuji's leg very close to his groin as it rubbed against it and soon the bloodlust drove Fuji beyond the wall that he teared the white shirt open bringing Nathaniel back to reality. Fuji pulled away from the crook of neck, leaving his bite mark and the blood to fall freely. Crimson against crimson now clashing together as they stared at one another, the bloodlust taking over both of them. "Is this what you wanted?" Fuji growled hand crashing down his throat choking him as his lips found their way to Nathaniel's pink nipple and bared his fangs to bite around it drawing more blood. Nathaniel groaned and threw his head back.

Anymore of this and they both wouldn't be able to stop. The blood flowing through him quenching week's worth of hunger, satisfying his own abstinence to the thing that made him unhuman in every way possible. Nathaniel grasped a fistful of that honey brown hair and found the will to tear him off forcefully feeling his head lighter than it ever has felt, face flushed at their near close love making and the near death of his own immortality. Crawling to stand on his own two feet and panting as the wounds began to close. Nathaniel glared at Fuji who was recovering from his bloodlust. Blood dripping from his lips, staining the wet sand below. "If it were anywhere but here I might have allowed this further. However, you have somewhere you must be." He panted recovering from the would have been experience. "Clean yourself up." He said sternly looking at his now ripped apart shirt.

Soon Fuji was left to reflect on his own actions on the shore with every trace of Nathaniel gone from his presence. He laid back down onto the wet earth and licked his lips chuckling. He was full; full of adrenaline and full of life once more. Glancing at the full moon above him his mind wandered to those hazel eyes that had saved the likes of him. Fear did not touch them. A tingling sensation arose from his body as he sat up and looked beyond the sea, searching. "Where are you?"


	3. Undesirable

So many times have I been told the stories. Dreadful stories of the creatures that roamed in the dark. The ones that deemed themselves to come out once the sun had descent. Their eyes red, glowing as the devil himself possessed them. Stories of the way they played with a human's life. Their pearly white teeth piercing through the flesh of us and taking away our very light, making it their own.

As a child, these stories haunted me, terrified me as the little lord I once was. The stories that frightened me in my lonely room when the shadows and the moon's light would play images of horror before me. Never had I thought that these creatures would send me to the brink of my imagination and that the desire to meet one would ever arise. The joy that surrounded me, unknowingly from my parents, the joy to come across these creatures, to understand, to hear and feel their supposedly cold flesh against mine. Such wonder filled me to the point of no return.

The way they sought to take what didn't belong to them. The way their powers would deem us little things so very unpowerful, the way they hissed in volumes that were not of man. How much it became my darkest desire to meet one of these creatures. It was forbidden and unholy. It was everything we feared as nobles of the great houses of the land. But, for as much as the sin that filled me to meet one, I too desired nothing to do with royalty. So much was stripped away from me at a young age. Courtship, gatherings, land to overthrow, land to rule; these things seemed so trivial to me when the world was much bigger than this speck of land we had come to take, well, my parents.

That night, I dreamt so very much to end my life. Too much fantasy filled my mind that it hindered my sanity, too much longing for something that led me to the end of my wits. Such a soulless teenager in the midst of unrestful thoughts that I wanted an end to it. Until I met him.

Washed up on the shore, washed up like a dead corpse from another kingdom, washed up on my land as the waves roared their mightiness onto the shore deafening my reason to come to terms with my yelling thoughts.

Cold.

So cold the skin to the touch that it awoke me from my trance. Pale as the bones of my flesh was his skin. Damp honey brown hair stuck to fine pale skin. Yet lips pink and slightly blue due to death that surrounded the body. Not much sense made to me at the time as to why I decided to think a corpse would come to life once again. Perhaps it was a longing within me. A hint of what I so wanted finally came to mind, but nevertheless I sought to save what couldn't be saved.

Until those blue eyes stared at me, turning into a crimson red never known to me before did I realized that finally my wish had come true. Everything I had feared and everything I had wanted was before me, baring it's teeth at me. Perhaps now I would finally have an end to this royalty and I would discover so much more than I would ever in this little piece of land. Until those fangs stopped a mere inches before in fear at a lack; fear rose from the creature before me.

Perhaps I was a little too persistent for a quick end and too eager for a new beginning that had led my fear to subside and instead joy filled my hazel eyes. The creature now feet away from me, cowering down in fear. A frown made itself present to my lips once it darted out the window. My life gained new meaning that day, a new goal to live. Find the creature and make him mine or rather the other way around.

Beautiful was the undead that I was entranced at the mere body that had darted out in a panic. I sought to find what couldn't be found from then on.


	4. Punishment

Making his way into the manor, eyes followed the lithe man that had entered. Honey brown hair falling over his eyes casting the shadow over his heart. He stared at the men and women that stared back at him in curiosity, interest and humor. The whispers pierced through the silence. They spoke of him and suddenly the darkness that he had shrouded himself in beforehand seemed like heaven despite his isolation. Little did he wish to be here but he had been summoned by the Elder of their coven.

Tucked in the dark corners of this world lied covens ruled by them.

Vampires.

Mansions, castles and some forgotten monasteries. Each had their own leaders; their own special bloodlines. Many had wondered why the Elder of this high coven had saved him all those years ago something he too pondered many times over. It was a mystery that would never be come to light.

He wasn't of pureblood and therefore many detested him. He cared little of what others thought. At the time, he was grateful to be saved from the horror that befell him and his family. All but him being the survivor and yet here he was serving a multitude of demons within him. He very much wanted to go back to the world of the living and yet he was forsaken to this life of immortality. A sin and a blessing.

Nathaniel stood by the grand doors that led to the grand chamber and averted his eyes from the man that now sported a new shirt. All wounds that had been inflicted by his own fangs gone and skin clean as it was untouched. His bloodlust was still uncontrollable and to Nathaniel it was a joy that he revelled in. To him it was an atrocity that just as of late he had tamed when he came by the human that dare test his limit. "He's waiting." He heard Nathaniel say as he approached the doors. The whispers still flew by him and he looked down at the pristine marble floor, terrified at what lied beyond. The truth of his wrongful deed and the life he had come to spare was the talk of the manor that he wished to escape from.

The door opened with a loud groan. His steps resounding off the walls of the spacious candle lit room. How long had it been since he had been here, he wondered. Marble floor glistening with the light emanating from the candles, playing shadows against the light. The doors shut behind him and he was left alone with the man that had summoned him. An intimidating aura filled the room and a chill ran down his spine. Be it immortal and powerful, they feared their Elders especially when the coming of bad news hung in the air. His Elder's strong broad back faced him as he reached the end of the stairs. He knelt and bent his head low, hands on either side. Within a few seconds he rose and placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "Do you know why I summoned you?" The voice boomed through the hall, deep and crisp. A slight tone of anger underlying beneath it.

Elder's ruled the covens to keep order throughout those below them. Purebloods reigned the lower ranking vampires in their coven and kept the ties between noble houses in tact. They were feared, respected, and followed their any order. Disrespecting an Elder was of penalty of death. This man had turned him. A measly human into a vampire the day his family perished. He respected him. Considered him as a father but weren't they all to the man that changed those very few.

He opened his eyes revealing that lovely shade of cerulean that had seen too much despair in his sorrowful years of living and dead. "Yes." He replied, voice unwavering despite the unstoppable tremor that ran along his body making his hands quiver behind him.

"Why have you let a human see you?"

He looked at the broad back that was covered in a black sleek leather coat, long blonde hair serving as a veil that gracefully fell down against it. "He saved my life." He responded knowing full well that that was not what he wanted to hear nor should have said. He was not here to lie and he certainly would not do so if he wanted to live to see another day. As much as he wanted despair he knew his Elder wouldn't be so kind in the way he left this dark world. "So I spared his in return." He heard a scoff from the man and in a blink of an eye he was thrown across the room, his back colliding onto the marble floor, breaking it as he fell onto it. He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth, glaring at his Elder.

"I saved your life. Remember that, Fuji." Disdain now unmasked in that deep voice. That deceivingly thin and powerful body strode towards him. Dark almost black colored eyes stared at him with hatred and he was picked up by his throat. His legs flailing about as he was suspended mid air. Those dark eyes stared into his strained cerulean eyes. That perfectly angular face with sharp masculinity yet hints of soft effeminate features held no emotion as he examined his contorted red face. Untouched by time. Time meant nothing to those of the immortal realm. "You are a disgrace." He was let go abruptly falling onto the marble with a loud thud. Coughing and wheezing to regain his composure he resumed his kneeling position. "You are never to see that human, is that in any way unclear to you?"

"No my lord." He panted, hands aching to reach for his throat in order to soothe the pain he had just endured. Keeping his head low staring at the floor, little droplets fell to the ground. Blood. His master knelt down, raising his chin.

"My child," He began. His thumb gently caressing his cheek. "You are not like those of this coven." His deep voice taking on a more gentle tone as those words slipped past those pink lips. "You are special." He paused, dark eyes inspecting his features. "Are you not the same child I gave this life to? The same one who was so frail a thing in my arms that cold fateful night?" His deep voice reverberated through him. His gentleness and kindness erasing the fear instilled in him. The work of the devil's tongue. Abilities passed down through bloodlines, passed through the blood of those from purebred families. None could disobey.

Fuji lowered his gaze. "I…" He began. Choosing his words carefully in his head. He was looked down on everyday by those higher in rank, those that were half bred and those that were of supposed purebred families. He hated it and despised his own fate just years after transformation. Living without his family, going on to avenge his fallen mother, brother, sister. He was alone in this immortal life. Full of pain and anguish unknown to man. Known to those beasts that fed on the life of others.

Some more than others.

Staring into the eyes of his parent, his master, his father, he swiped the blood in his mouth with his tongue. Briefly running it along his fangs. "I am still that child. Making horrid decisions, foolish mistakes. Forgive me, my lord."

The hand on his cheek continued to soothe him and he believed he was given leeway until it retracted, raising it higher and slapped him hard causing him to see spots behind his eyelids. "You are to be held under confinement until further notice."

His eyes widened and he reached out to beg him, "No! Please! Anything but that!" _I just came out of my own hell_ , words were left unsaid as he was grabbed by two of the Elder guards. Forcing him to his feet, he struggled but it was no use. He was dragged out and the last thing he remembered was those golden eyes of Nathaniel as he looked at him in pity.


End file.
